


Why didn't you come back for me?

by toallthelegos



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toallthelegos/pseuds/toallthelegos
Summary: Lucy and Rex talk things out. this is an AU where everything works out in the end. pls leave kudos and be nice!





	Why didn't you come back for me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here! please be nice and leave some kudos!

It had been a pretty relaxing day, Emmet was at work so it was just Lucy and Rex today. Not that Rex minded at all. He enjoyed her company. They talked about mature things that he was sure that Emmet wouldn't understand. 

 

Today Lucy had decided to join Rex in cleaning his ship. There wasn't much to clean out. Just three or four boxes of clothes and some other mature tech stuff. 

 

As soon as Rex had finished up taping the box he was working on, he headed over to see what his girlfriend was up too. He stopped when he was what she was looking at. 

 

It was a picture of Rex (well when he was Emmet) and Lucy standing together with the biggest smiles on their faces. It was one of those smiles that made you assume that someone had just told a hilarious joke or had shown you a picture of something hilarious. 

 

“Rex…” Lucy started but the tears stinging her eyes prevented the words to come out. 

 

Before she even got the question out Rex already knew what she was going to ask him.

 

“Shh.. Its okay..” Rex said as he pulled her close to his chest. The couple stayed there for a long while. Maybe it was two minutes, maybe it was two hours.

 

Lucy finally pulled back from his hold and looked him straight in his eyes. 

 

“Rex… why didn't I come back for you?”

 

Rex had thought long and hard about this question ever since she come back for Emmet. It just didn't make sense. Why would she come back for one version of him but not the other? 

 

Then one day something clicked. What if she did try to look for him? What if she really did care for him? 

 

“What if you did?”

 

“Huh?” Lucy asked confused.

 

“What if you did look? What if you searched so hard to find me for years and one day after years and years of looking you just assumed…”

 

The statement brought new tears to the couples eyes. Rex brought her close once more and kissed her soft lips. He kissed her more passionately then he ever had before. After a while he let go. 

 

“I've missed you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if its any good!


End file.
